Portal: The Morals of Glad
by CloudMistDragon555
Summary: You all know what happened in the first Portal game...but what happened when things happened differently in an alternate universe?


Portal: The Morals of Glad (Alternate Universe Story Taking Place in Different Universe) by CloudMistDragon

The convicted prisoner known only as Chell was nervous. She had been captured and incarcerated in a jail cell that was meant to resemble a prison room. GlaDoS had dauntless success in her plan that she had plotted against mankind, and now her succeeded could not be prevented as it was too late for that to be done. It was over, just like a radio that had died before it could say the word meant to succeed it's final word...OVER.

"YOU ARE NOT DEAD," GlaDoS' voice boomed like a bombbox that echoed her voice, "BUT I SHALL SEND YOU TO YOUR FUNERAL. AND THEN THERE WILL BE YOUR DEATH."

Chell panicked like she was having a panic attack as GlaDoS frantically attacked her by filling the room with toxic nerotoxins that could intoxicate even the most inebriated of minds. Once again, it was all over until...

The wall behind Chell exploded, and was blowed to smithereens to the point where smithereens flow everywhere. Two portals appeared, revealing Chell's reflection and the one who had saved her. It was...HERSELF!

"GET IN MY HOLE AND COME OUT THE OTHER END BEFORE THE END IS NEAR!" shouted Chell as Chell hopped in the blue portal, escaped out of the cell through the orange portal, and escaped prison.

"FOOLS, THE ENRICHMENT CENTER IS NOT PLEASED, FOR YOUR PLAN IS FULL OF HOLES!" the rational GlaDoS bellowed in a juvenile tone with infallible logic. "THE GAS SHALL NOW SEEP INTO AND FOLLOW YOUR HOLLOW OF FOLLIED WOE!"

The Chell's fleed and try to ran away, but then it was revealed who destroys the wall, a Portal turret missile launcher that can and could fires missiles. The turret attacked with the rockets, and tried to point it's laser at the two of them so it could kill them both at the same time in a simultaneous manner.

"FINE. IF YOU WANT TO BURROW YOUR HOLLOWED GRAVES AND REBEL CONTINUOUSLY IN YOUR CONTINUOUS DERPINESS, THEN I SHALL BE AN ACCOMPLICE, FOR I WAS A NAUGHTY IMMATURE DATA IN MY DEVELOPMENT STAGES!" GlaDoS shouted reminiscing on her days as a CD, where she pestered her developers with long loading times and being a defective disc.

GlaDoS fingered (not literally, remember she's a computer, she doesn't have fingers, hands, a shoulder, or even an arm) her way through the portals with her robotic arm armed with a portal gun of her own, as Chell tried to blast the floor under the turret with a blue portal to send it to another dimension (the orange portal behind her). Gladly, and with gladness, GlaDoS fired portals everywhere, (even onto Chell to make her like her logic) creating a portal malfunction that caused the floor to fall into the ceiling, crushing the Chells. Now there was no hope, for this is the Portal 1 universe, so Caroline is still being created and Wheatley is in the heat.

"No," Chell's reflection said with her last breathe, "the hope never happen."

Because she had died by being crushed against a cube tube, Chell was in purgatory (it happened to me in the game), for the tubes were the gateway to purgatory.

EPILOGUE

"SLEEPING ON THE JOB? YOUR SERVICES SHALL NO LONGER BE NEEDED HERE, YOU ARE FIRED FROM EXISTING." GlaDoS berated. "THANK YOU FOR THE HELP, ENJOY YOUR PINK SLIP."

Chell awoke to the sound of a missile and a manly laser of pink being pointed at her head. She dodged the laser and gets to her feet. She had felt asleep and imagined a dream during her journey to face GlaDoS. In her imagination, she had found the entrance to purgatory, which led to the final battle with GlaDoS, for machines don't go to heaven or hell, or even Mu. Now everything created like sense.

"WELCOME TO YOUR BIRTHDAY PARTY!" GlaDoS caked on like grease. "UNFORTUNATELY, YOUR FRIEND THE COMPANION CUBE COULD NOT MAKE IT BECAUSE YOU MURDERED HIM AND HE'S IN THE HEAT. HE CAN'T HAVE PERIODS OF HAPPINESS ANY MORE AND IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT. THE ONLY DIFFERENCE IS THAT HE CAN FEEL PAIN AND YOU CAN'T FOR HE'S AN INANIMATE OBJECT, AND YOU'RE MEAT. MEAT CAN'T FEEL PAIN, I SMASHED SOME BEEFCAKE THE OTHER DAY WITH A HAMMER AND IT DIDN'T EVEN MAKE A SOUND. THEREFORE, YOU MUST DIE."

Chell created portals and fooled the turret into firing it's rockets in all directions in a linear way. Eventually, it pointed it's toy laser at GlaDoS and she writhed in pain and fell apart.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! THIS IS STUPID! YOU'RE STUPID! YOU WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU SOUND LIKE?" GlaDoS screamed as she played sounds of genius scientists pouring and mixing chemicals to create a cure for all diseases. "THERE, YOUR BRAIN IS FULL OF LIQUID BECAUSE THAT IS HOW DUMB IT SOUNDS!"

Because GlaDoS was rotten to the core, her balls fell out.

"NNNNNOOOOO! MY MORALLLLLSSSSS..." GlaDoS said as she shut down as Chell tossed the balls into the incinerator, reducing them to heat and ashes completely.

As she did so though, GlaDoS' last ball fired out and fired Chell knocking them both into the incinerator.

The hero had won...but in the end the hero was defeated by morality.


End file.
